doujinpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. X
Dr. X ''' (as revealed in Black and White, '''Professor Cranston T. Utonium) is the main antoganist of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and a main character in Black and White. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Dr. X was first seen when he was watching the fight between the Powerpuff Girls and Bell Saying to Bunny that the girls probably wouldn't mind her joining them, because she too is, a Powerpuff Girl. When Bell came to the Black Eden with Mojo Jojo, Dr. X wanted to welcome him. He explained Mojo Jojo about their plan to destroy the Earth but that only there was one thing in their way: the Powerpuff Girls. He said he was gathering people like Mojo to make a giant army of them. One of them was buttercup of whom he told that his only reason for living is getting revenge on his rival, breeze He was observing the fight between blush and bullet and Zim questioned what Mandark's past was. Dr. X explained the whole story of Mandark's rivalry with Dexter and his close relationship with Bell. When bunny and the others defeated Mandark, who commited suicide afterwards, Dr. X was confronted by his daughter. Bell blamed him for doing nothing and wanted to fight him. However it ended up in Dr. X spanking her butt and telling her to never act so towards him. As the story continues on, he is seen when he gave Bell an assignment to go to the moon and activate a giant machine that was part of their plan. However he gets worried about Bell when he losdt contact with her when she did her space suit off. However when she put her helmet back on he said Bell to get home immediately because it is not healthy on the moon. Later, after the explosion was set off during the conflict in the Science Convention, he and Zim were looking at the bright explosion, coming from the bomb, approaching them. He briefly stated to Zim that this explosion might be the future, although he couldn't tell for certain. Black and White Dr. X had created Bell and sended her on several missions which all were part of his plan to defeat the Powerpuff Girls. He was working together with Vexus and the Irkens to do this. They sended the Darkstar Council and Zim to help him. After Bell had returned from a mission to bring the Dreadnaut but failed in doing this. Bell told she was stopped by a hooded girl who looked exactly like her. X realised this was Barasia, his previous failed creation, who was now standing in front of him. After a fight between Barasia and Bell, Barasia had killed three of the Darkstar Council, GIR and Samantha and then went for Bell and killed her to the friends of X. Shortly after that Barasia also killed X. Right before Barasia wanted to kill Zim she got stopped by, the still alive, Bell who then killed Barasia. She then had her last words with X before he died. X said to go her own way and make the choices that she thought were right, and then passed away. The Grim Tales From Down Below He appeared alongside with his daughter in the Nasty Burger ordering some food. 50267_38395351800_1653223932_q - Copy (98).jpg|Dr X's Appearance Bell_and_dad.png|Bell and X gonna buy some Burgers. 50267 38395351800 1653223932 q - Copy (99).jpg|Bell i would like to me you to Susan. be nice with him my dear! Appearance Dr. X is a very huge orange man. He has six eyes four on his stomach and two on his head for the ones on his head he uses glasses. He also has golden buttons on his body and one on his forehead. He doesn't has hair but instead he has flames on his head. He wears gray pants with black shoes and a black belt. He has gray sleaves and also has a gray cape. Powers & Abilities None of Dr. X's abilties has been shown, but it is possible he has fire-related powers. It is known that he is super intelligent as he created three Powerpuff Girl-like androids. Trivia *Dr. Brisbaine could be the alternate ego of Dr. X (I hope it's not!), however that remains unknown. It also isn't certain if Dr. Brisbaine or the Rowdyruff Boys will return. *Dr. X has the same cup as Professor Utonium with the text World's Best Dad of All Time. This can be ironic, however, because he's not being really fatherly for Bell, which is due to focusing more on making and initiating plans for world domination rather than spending some time with her (Who cares about that!). *In Chapter 7 of the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, Dr. X has a Haruhi Suzumiya wallpaper on his computer (probbably that's Bell's computer). Category:Villain Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Characters Category:Original character Category:Scientists